The overall objective for the Core Laboratory Network of MIT's Center for Environmental Health Sciences is to provide a comprehensive facility that will allow potentially hazardous samples to be extensively characterized both chemically and biologically with a high a degree of safety. The Core Laboratory in Analytical Chemistry is the chemical analysis arm of this network. It is a central resource in analytical chemistry for program project participants and its main goal is to supply information, services, training, and access to analytical instrumentation to project investigators. A primary service of the Core Laboratory in Analytical Chemistry is to provide competent and efficient preparation and analyses of samples collected in the course of executing the Program Project Tasks.